pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Character sheet
The crew of the Final offer Character Name: '''Gunner Able Coil '''Life Path: Homeworld: Void Born Birthright: Stubjack Lure of the Void - Crusade: Call to War (150 xp) Trials and Travails: Press Ganged Motivation: Fortune Career Path: Void Master Starting Characteristics: Skills: 'List of Talents:' Pistol Weapon Training (Universal) - (Class: Void Master) Melee Weapon Training (Universal) - (Class: Void Master) Nerves of Steel - (Class: Void Master) Ship Weapon Proficiency - (Class: Void Master) Quick Draw : (Birthright: Stubjack) Talents Peer (Military) (Lure of the Void - Crusade) Hatred (Chaos) (Lure of the Void - Crusade) Special Rules: Charmed: The void born are touched by the fikle powers of the warp, making them preternaturally lucky. Whenever a void born character spends a Fate Point (though not if he burns one), roll a 1d10. On the roll of a natural 9, the Fate Point is not lost. - Void Born (Homeworld: Void Born) Ill-omened: Whether because of their strange looks, clannish ways, or unwholesome air, the void born are shunned and mistrusted by most. In addition, the void born are most likely to attract any negative attention that the party of Explorers creates—accusations of deceit in trade, disgruntled negotiators, mobs armed with stones, and so on. Because of this, void born characters suffer a –5 penalty on all Fellowship Tests made to interact with non-void born humans. (Homeworld: Void Born) Void Accustomed: Due to their strange and unnatural childhood, the void born are used to the vagaries of changing gravity. They are immune to space travel sickness. In addition, zero- or low-gravity environments are not considered Difficult Terrain for void born characters. (Homeworld: Void Born) Jealous Freedom: Having endured captivity once, you have no intention of doing so again. You react violently towards the prospect of imprisonment or loss of your freedom. You may take a Willpower Test to avert this, modified by the provocation and the consequences (set by the GM) of succumbing to your dread. Cybernetics: +10 to Strength or fine manipulation checks involving arms, +20 on running and jumping tests Other Notes: Wounds: 12 1D5 + TBx2 = 1D5 (rolled 4) + 8 = 12 Fate Points: 5 (Rolled 4 +1 for For Motivation: Fortune) Insanity Points: 9 1D5 (Birthright Stub-jack) - 3 1D10 (Lure of the Void - Crusade: Call to War) - 6 Corruption Points: 0 Gear: ''' * Power Sword 1D10+5E, Pen: 5, Power Field, +15 to Parry checks (Common Quality) * Bolt Pistol Pistol, Type: Bolt, Range: 30m, RoF: S/2/-, Dam: 1D10 + 5X. Pen: 4, Clip: 8, Reload: Full, Tearing (Common Quality) * Pressurised Carapace 6+1 = 7, Weight: 16/2 = 8 (Best Quality) * 3 Frag Grenades 9m, Damage: 2D10X, Pen: 0, Blast (4) * Micro-bead * Blessed ship token * Imperial Navy Dress Uniform * 2 bottles of amasec and some ration packs * Pict-recorder * Data Slate * Vox-caster. * Shipboard Emergency Kit: ** '''Glowstick: '''Good for 1d5 hours of steady illumination. ** '''Universal Power Cell: '''Using either integral plugs or adaptor leads, it can power a glowstick or emergency vox for 1d5 hours or a laspistol for 5 shots. ** '''Ration pack and water canister: '''Contains enough to provide sustenance for roughly 1 day, because if rescue doesn't come by then it probably won’t come at all. ** '''Emergency Vox: '''Usually pre-tuned to the ship’s vox, capable of issuing automatic distress cants such as the standard “Voidfarer’s Prayer for Aid.” ** '''Air bottle & mask: '''Contains roughly 30 minutes of air, usually enough to get through toxic passageways. ** '''Anti-radiation tablets: '''Essential when exposed to plasma drive leaks or the raw energies of the void. ** '''Hull sealant spray-gel: '''This foul-smelling gel can be sprayed onto vents and bulkheads to seal against the void. Each tube can cover 20 or so small (10 sq cm) punctures. '''Cybernetics: * Cybernetic Locomotion to all tests involving running or leaping, Sprint Talent (Best Quality) * Cybernetic Arms to delicate acts of agility (like sleight of hand) and +10 to strength tests (Best Quality) * Mind Impulse Unit (MIU) (Best Quality) - Initial character requisition.